Stealing From a Thief
by anonymous.mystery95
Summary: "He knew her heart was being stolen from him once more, but this time he had no one to blame but himself. And goodness, if that didn't make it all the more painful." In which Marian ships Mad Queen, Robin is conflicted and Regina really needs to learn how to close doors.
1. Prologue

'Absolutely not.'

There are very few things that Emma could do to procure such a reaction from Regina, especially after the-event-which-shall-not-be-named, but this... this was definitely one of them.

'But Regina, your house is the only home which can hold more than a few people, it has to be there.' Emma knew it wasn't going to be an easy battle, she attempted to bribe Henry to come along, just so that Regina would be more easily persuaded, but she wasn't exactly forgiven for the said event and well, any discomfort she faced brought a small sliver of satisfaction to him (he was, after all, his mother's child).

'Granny's is a perfectly acceptable establishment which can most assuredly hold a family of that size.'

'It's full. All the other merry men and the people too close to the Snow Queen's fortress all needed to be moved somewhere. I thought the reason we created this safety zone was so that people would actually be safe. And it's not like we can just separate them.'

'Gold can house them, they and Belle seem to already be on friendly terms. He wouldn't do anything to threaten her happiness.'

'He could.' Emma had to concede grudgingly, it was no secret that the bond formed between the beauty and that family lasted the test of time and distance.

'Well then, it isn't up for discussion. He-they will stay at Gold's and I will house anybody else.'

'You're gonna regret saying that.' It was mumbled, not clear and definitely something Emma did not want Regina hearing just yet. She was taking it one battle at a time.

'Speak clearly Miss Swan.' It wasn't necessary to see Regina to know she was rolling her eyes at the sheer idiocy of that moment. 'Honestly, were you not taught how to speak English?' The next sentence that came out of Emma's mouth was, in hindsight, not the best thing to say in the situation, but it came out nonetheless.

'But he specifically asked for you.'

And in that instant, Regina stopped breathing.

After all the months that passed, her memories of the times, the kisses, his warm embrace, his ability to stop her heart in just a single glance - it all came flooding back once more. She was able to keep up the facade of indifference purely because they both had been avoiding each other, and then the threat that emerged distracted her from confronting him. But the knowledge that he, Marian and Roland may need to stay in her house for an indefinite period because the forest and its surrounding area were no longer deemed safe left her conflicted. While he may be closer to her and while he may be happy, it would break her heart every moment of every day if she had to see him and his wife receive their happy ending together.

'Ro- Robin asked for me?' She internally cringed at the hopeful tone that escaped her, but she couldn't find it in herself to hate the hope that blossomed within her at the thought of him wanting to be with her, near her, in any capacity.

And if Emma's heart could possibly break even more for the woman in front of her, it would.

'No...' and damn it, if she couldn't stop her voice from cracking 'I meant Roland. He refuses to stay anywhere other than with you.'

'Oh, of course. What was I thinking?' The pain was evident in her voice, her face, her posture. The crushing defeat of unrequited love hitting her again, and she just exuded soul-wrenching agony. Because it was agony, and she was feeling it even in the deep most recess of her soul.

'Please Regina, that boy loves you so much and it hurts him every time you reject his affection.' And then there was the guilt. Because Regina knew that she had been doing that, pushing Roland away because of how much he reminded her of the father. Of the mother. Of the family that wasn't meant to be, the family with her being an integral part. She saw the change in the young boy, he no longer lit up when she saw her as he first did, he just stared, confused and a little heartbroken. 'For no other reason, do it because that boy loves you and you should never separate him from what he loves.'

'Okay, I'll house them.' The mixture of emotions in Regina's voice with that simple statement was too much and too complex for Emma to even attempt comprehending. Not that she wanted to attempt to, she still had another battle to go.

'And there is also Jefferson and his daughter.'

She was already wincing and Regina had yet to respond.

'What?! Miss Swan, I'm not sure what delusions you seem to be under, but I can most assuredly guarantee you that there is no way, in any realm, I would accept that Hatter into my home. His has his own home, one almost equal in size to mine, why would he possibly need to come live with me?'

'It is too close to the forest,' Emma shrugged. 'It fell just outside the safe zone and they needed to be moved.'

'Well you best find another place as accommodation for that man and his daughter. Because my home is certainly not available to them and there is not a single reason that could convince me otherwise.' Regina seemed smug, but Emma had her trump card and played it well.

'Henry.'

_Damn it._

'What of Henry?' She tried to remain stoic, but the confusion and slight apprehension of the answer did seep through.

'Well, he specifically asked that they be put in your home.'

'And why would that be?'

'Maybe he simply wants his mother's approval of a new potential girlfriend.' Emma couldn't resist the smirk that threatened to erupt, proud that, for the first time, she knew something Regina didn't about her son. The look of absolute horror that spread across Regina's face didn't hurt either.

'Miss Swan he is thirteen not twenty three, he would not be thinking of such nonsense.' But even as she said it, she knew the opposite was true and the look on Emma's face indicated that she knew it too. 'Couldn't I take the daughter and leave her father behind?' Emma's facial expression remained unwavering. This battle was won the moment she mentioned Henry's name. 'Okay, fine. The Hatter and his daughter can move in too.' The sign of frustration and the rubbing of her temple did not go missed by the Saviour, who failed to realise -or if she did, decided to blatantly ignore - the fact that Regina was at the end of her tether, and decided to bumble through the rest of the conversation.

'Well, I'm glad that's sorted.' Emma rubbed her palms on the from of her jeans. 'They'll be arriving tomorrow, good luck.' Regina nodded, waiting for her to continue. 'You can poof yourself out of here now. I'll see you on Saturday at Mary Margret's house for the weekly meeting, they should have settled in by then.' She moved to leave the room when Regina's voice stopped her in her tracks.

'Wait. I'll be picking up Henry next week so that he'll be able to stay with me for a while.'

'Oh,' her face gave away her confliction, before settling on pained. 'I don't think that's such a good idea.' Whether she knew it or not, Emma had issued a challenge. A challenge that Regina would not back down from if the expression on her face gave any indication.

'Fortnightly it is then.' Regina's eyebrow was raised, daring Emma to contradict her once more. And that she did.

'I meant at all. With all this chaos occurring, he'll need some stability in his life. I don't think it's best for him to move houses constantly.' And that is when all hell broke loose.

'Then he can stay with me. I want to make it clear Miss Swan, I gave you memories, not legal rights. If you dare think about taking away yet another true love from me, you _**will **_have to deal with the consequences. And while I may not be the Evil Queen anymore, I am most certainly someone to be afraid of.' Her eyes flashed in anger at the mere thought of being separated from her son once more, and no matter what Emma had faced in the past, nothing was more terrifying than Regina at that very moment. 'It would do you a world of good to remember that. Every single moment you spent with him is time I graciously allowed you to have, so I will ask you again, when will I pick up my son?'

'Next week, we'll rotate.' Regina merely sighed in reply, her shoulders sagging as the weight of the situation settled down on her.

'Well then, it seems I have some house guests to prepare for, and I am nothing if not a wonderful host.'

And in an instant she was gone, the remnants of purple smoke being left in her wake.

* * *

**Don't** even ask. I am so pissed at everything right now even though it's been two weeks and all I wanted is Robin to be jealous constantly of Regina, so boom, this was written. I don't even know if this will be MadQueen or OutlawQueen endgame I am just so angry. But it's 2 AM here and if I wait for tomorrow I'll probably lose all courage that I have and so umm, yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time. I am, however, willing to accept some portion of ownership if ever offered.


	2. Coming Home

'Are you sure she's changed?'

The first time she asked that question Robin was understanding, his wife had been pulled (against her will mind you) from a world and time where Regina was evil and they bathed in the lake. Now she was a hero and there was a thing called a "shower" which was able to provide water of any temperature at the turn of a wrist. She had no understanding of what had occurred and was right to feel skeptical when she heard of the drastic change by the Queen.

The second time he felt confused and slightly hurt that his wife wouldn't accept the impassioned plea to trust the former Evil Queen.

Now... now he was starting to feel irritated. And that had nothing to do with the fact that the Queen who may or may not still hold his heart was being insulted, by his wife no less.

'Darling, I can assure you that she changed. She has redeemed herself thricefold, if not more. People just need to believe.' He had recited that line so many times before to her and some of his Merry Men that it had just become second nature to say it whenever Regina was involved in the conversation.

'It's easy to hear it, but accepting that the woman who locked you up to have you executed would save your son and this town is difficult. Especially seeing the cold way she treats him.' She looked at her little boy sorrowfully and Robin couldn't help but do the same.

Roland.

The boy who deserved nothing that was being forced upon him.

Robin was not stupid as to assume Regina could easily cut off contact with his son, but with her knowing that his mother - the wife of her soulmate (and lord, was it wrong that he still got goosebumps when thinking about that?)- came back into existence, he knew that she thought it was best.

She would, however, be in the minority.

She was more of a mother to him during their time in both the Enchanted Forest and here in Storybrooke than any other woman in his life. Including the woman that bore him. And with the tight grip she had on him, Marian knew it too.

Roland however, was clinging to the cloth of his pants with one hand and his stuffed monkey toy in the other. The toy was given to him by 'Gina and so it was the only thing he never let go of. Even when he was cursed with no memory Roland knew that this monkey had significance and refused to part with it for a moment. Regina's magic was somehow able to pull the person trapped in monkey form out of the toy without it being destroyed, although it would have been easier to simply create a new toy for Roland. But his little boy loved _that _monkey and Robin felt his heart beat that much faster when he saw the strain Regina put herself through for his son - and if he would admit it to himself, that was the moment he fell in love.

But he couldn't.

He shouldn't.

(Even if in his heart of hearts he already did).

But all conversation ended as they stepped up the entrance of 108 Mifflin Street. And his breath caught because there she was. Standing in front of him.

He felt like he had just come home.

* * *

'Welcome to my home, where you will be residing until the threat has been dealt with. I hope you understand the gravity of the situation, so please don't do anything that may risk the safety of all in the house. Another family will be staying with you and so I trust that you will treat them civilly and that this will be a merry situation for all...' She had this false smile on her face, a mask if ever he saw one. She kept her eyes firmly on Marian, as if to try and seem welcoming to the new arrival in Storybrooke. But he knew that if she were just to look at him once, he would be able to see what she was trying to so desperately hide.

But while he couldn't do anything except look at her, she did never looked at him once.

And that hurt more than he expected.

It was selfish he knew, but he loved those dark depths and the way that they would look at him, the way they would drink in his entire form lustfully, the way they would bare her soul to him the way no words could, the way they could express every emotion she felt in an instant. And what he loved most about those eyes was that he could read them the way nobody could, their connection making them so in tune with one another that understanding her was almost instinctual. It was the height of her vulnerability, a secret only he understood. The only time he didn't want them focusing entirely on him was when she was so consumed with ecstasy that she didn't have the strength, but even in those moments, if they would flash open and be drawn to his magnetically with a fire burning in them - _a fire burning_ _for __**him**_- he felt as if he had been transported to the most majestic realm of all. He wasn't as crazy as to believe he could be her whole world, but after the soulmate revelation, he wanted their family - Henry and Roland, him and her - to be with an almost desperate passion.

And that desire never waned, even with the return of his wife.

But he was an honourable man and he _couldn't _be thinking of such things with his wife back, _shouldn't _be thinking of such things, knowing how much hurt it brought him when he did.

'... I just ask that you respect the privacy of my bedroom and personal study.' A genuine smile crossed her face when she finished, whether it be from relief or not he couldn't determine (but damn, how he loved that smile of hers too).

'Now, you can go through the house' (that's what she said, Robin heard '_why don't you show your wife around the home you almost called your own_') 'and room arrangements can be dealt with when Jefferson and his daughter arrive later today.'

'Thank you m'lady. We greatly appreciate your hospitality.' Her eyes flickered towards him for a moment at the statement, before dropping down to his son by his side.

'Roland' she got more than the young boy's attention when she uttered his name. 'Do you want to eat some cookies while your parents explore the house.' If possible, Roland grabbed onto his father's pants even tighter. He brought his monkey to his mouth, chewing on it's hand nervously. He shook his head slightly, afraid that it would all be an elaborate trick upon him, not seeing the way his rejection hurt Regina. But Robin saw it, and he would be damned if he didn't do anything about it.

'Go on Roland.' He murmured it, not taking his eyes off the Queen, but it seemed his words of encouragement were enough and his son slowly wandered to the Queen, grabbing her hand and following her inside to the kitchen.

The look of mild panic on Marian's face once the Queen was out of sight was a little disconcerting for him. 'Why did you do that? What if she poisons him?' The questions were clearly ridiculous and fed by a paranoia from her time where the Evil Queen reigned supreme.

'I doubt that very much my love. There would be nothing to gain by hurting the boy, especially if we are to live with her until the storm passes. She just wanted us to have some time together' _she wanted time away from me._

'I... My son...' Marian stuttered, unable to form a complete sentence.

Then, without another word, she fled inside the household, leaving Robin alone in the cold.

* * *

'Hey buddy, you want some choc-chip cookies?' She smiled at him, hoping that it would make him more comfortable around her. Needless to say it didn't. He simply shook his head, watching her warily, as if expecting her to disappear in a plume of smoke. She could see the pain and confusion in his eyes - children not having learnt the art of masking one's emotions.

_Alright_, she thought, _no beating around the bush with this_.

She crouched down so she was his level, turning him towards her so she could see his face again, so she could put every detail to memory.

'Roland,' her voice was low and thick with emotion. Goodness, how she hated herself for being responsible for the pain on his face. 'Roland I have to apologise. I stopped talking to you and I hurt you and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.'

'Why?' His voice trembled with the word, hesitantly taking a step closer to her. 'Why you do it?'

'I... I thought that with your mama back you didn't want to spend time with me. I thought you didn't love me anymore, so I ran away.' Because if there was one thing she learnt it was that certain things tended to run down with families, and she did not need both father and son breaking her heart.

'Why you think that?' The surprise was evident in his tone and she couldn't help but think that maybe they would be alright again. 'You 'R'gina. You magical. You save me.' He whispered the last line, earnestly trying to convey his feelings, his small hands holding her face in them. And before she had time to respond, he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips as he had seen his papa do many times over.

'I love you 'Gina.'

'Oh I love you too, my little man. I love you so, so much.' Her voice hitched during her confession as she dragged him to her, hugging him. Smiling as his small arms attempted to surround her in a cocoon of warmth. She held onto him like a lifeline, eyes clutched shut, a dark twisted part of her whispering that if she were to open her eyes, she would see him laughing at her, mocking her, breaking her heart the only way his father couldn't.

She never realised she starting crying until he pulled back, his small palms furiously attempting to wipe the tears away.

'R'gina! Why you crying? Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry...' The tears were welling up in his own eyes now, he didn't know why she was crying and it hurt. 'I go if you want.' He pulled away, motioning to leave - but before he could move an inch she pulled him back to her again.

'No!' She blinked, surprised at the desperation behind her voice. 'No, Roland. They are happy tears. I was just so happy that I cried to show it to everyone. _You _made me happy.'

'Happy tears?' He seemed confused at the notion, but content with it as an answer.

'Yes, happy tears.' She grinned, tapping his nose with her finger. He squished up his face in response, giggling. 'Well, I still have some cookies and no one to eat them. Whatever will I do?'

'Me 'Gina, me! I eat cookies, love your cookies.' He was bouncing at the thought of cookies now, the memories of her bringing him cookies back at the forest now without any blemishes of pain.

'Okay, but only because there is no one else.' The cheer of joy and the hug that followed warmed her broken heart once more. She got up to bring the cookies down to him, but he held his arms up, looking at her so expectantly that the raw pain from all those months ago hit her again. Because she envisioned this in their future, envisioned him in her future, calling her 'mama,' stating his confession of love for her every night before bed as she tucked him in, reading him the story of how two outlaws were able to find the queen's heart when she thought that she had lost it. And so she gave it to them as a prize, with them treasuring it and becoming all she wanted. A family.

A future that could no longer take place.

However she simply bit her lip and held it all in. Lifting him up in her arms, she maneuvered him onto her hips, feeding him cookies and wiping away the crumbs that remained.

But soon enough, the excitement from the day caught up with him and he snuggled against her, resting his head on the crook between her shoulder and neck, breathing in her calming scent that made his eyes droopy, body relaxed and sent his mind millions of miles away.

'Wuv you R'gna.' It was mumbled into her neck, before he could forget, because the other land was just so tempting... Her breath caught again at the confession, her heart overcome with the emotions that small boy was able to procure in her.

'I love you too Roland. Now let's get you to bed.'

And with her voice lulling him to another realm entirely, he fell asleep.

* * *

Robin had to physically drag Marian away from the scene, feeling guilty for watching the entire scene take place without their knowledge. (and jealous of his son. His son. Because he got to _hug _the Queen, _kiss _the Queen, _love _the Queen and not feel at all guilty about it.)

'She... she...' Marian seemed to be in shock, and a small, _small_, part of Robin was proud of the fact that Regina was able to surprise Marian - _Marian_ -of the love that she was capable of. He relished the fact that he was able to see that when nobody was even willing to look for it, bar the Charming family (but they had a history that no one could even come close to).

'I told you she wasn't evil, love.' (and why that term of endearment, used many times back in the Enchanted Forest, tasted so bitter on his mouth was something he refused to contemplate. He was an honourable man. And a man who loved his wife. That is all he should think about.) 'You can trust her, if with nothing else, then with our son. When she loves...' he drifted off wistfully, 'she is able to transform everything around her. All she needs is a chance to show it to the world.'

'Okay.' A light lit up her eyes, the smile overtaking the frown of concern and the furrowed brows of confusion was radiant.

But it left him concerned.

'What is it?' The innocent curiosity in his voice was a cover. The confusion and suspicion that he hoped didn't come through was not.

'You are right, she can love, and love wholeheartedly. And this chance you refer to... well, she just needs the right man to give her heart to.' The determination, something else he loves (_loved_) about his Marian was starting to worry him more than he thought possible. 'And I will find him for her.'

And with every step in her walk away from him, Robin felt the crushing grip of heartache on him strengthen.

* * *

**HOLY **mother of pearl I was not expecting that response. At all. My finals start in a week and I am woefully under-prepared for them, but I couldn't leave y'all hanging until they're finished, so I thought I'd update now.

I did plan on introducing Jefferson and Grace, but that would be a whole 'nother story and I needed some Dimples Queen action. Because, no matter what pairing I chose, Dimples Queen will win. Even though I am an awkward person when children are involved. As for whether this is MadQueen or OutlawQueen, I still dunno. I mean, from the chapters I planned out- it leans one way - but there are these two chapters that I can't wait to write, and they go in the complete opposite direction.

But now you know why Marian is gonna captain the ship. And she may or may not have a second-in-command.

And to the guest who asked about whether it would be weird if Henry/Grace and Regina/ Jefferson took place: That's tricky. But seeing that Cora forced Regina into a marriage with her ex-fiance, I don't consider the fact that Regina and her son (which has no blood relations to) date Jefferson and Grace very high on the weird-scale of OUAT. But who knows, that may be a planned chapter ahead ;)

Disclaimer: I own very little and OUAT does not fit into that category of ownership. The spelling mistakes do though (but note, us Aussie's use British English so don't you be dissing the 'u' in 'honour' or the 's' in apologise)


	3. Delaying The Inevitable

'When I asked you to stay away from my study, it wasn't just to make idle conversation.'

She caught him.

Here.

Oh, damnation.

He tensed when he heard her voice, and while he did not sense her presence beforehand, now he was alerted to it he felt it as keenly as he did his own. He didn't intend to remain in the her private study for long when he first entered, but somehow the memories flooded back and took him captive in their fierce strength. Time became relative in the four corners where his his life had changed irrevocably (for the better, a few hours later though, there would be a change for the worse). Without the real thing by his side, he decided that the memories could satisfy (and if he truly tried, he could still hear the crackling of the fireplace, the feather light caress on his arm, the taste of the opulent wine, but most intoxicating of all, her. All of her.)

'What are you doing here anyhow?'

'Just reminiscing. Everything seemed so much simpler then, better I dare say, but now...' His eyes were closed as he drifted off into silence at that, preferring to be immersed in the memories not muddled by complications and resurrections. Where it was just them, together.

'What could be better than having your wife back, Hood?' The acerbic tone was burning at him, eating away at his soul as she spat the words at him. He winced, squeezing his eyelids tighter in an attempt to protect him from what everyone perceived as the truth (all but his heart).

'Don't do that Regina, do not belittle what we had like that.' He was not above pleading with her if came to such a thing, although he hoped it wouldn't.

'Like what Hood? Because from my position, it seems like a pretty apt description.' His eyes flung open, immediately seeking out her own gaze, looking for everything she would not say out loud. And he found what he had hoped not to find, because whoever said that all wounds heal with time was a liar, and a notoriously cruel one at that.

'No.' It was a breathless gasp, the words taking all air from his lungs, the reality of the situation hitting him, the strength of his regret overcoming all else.

'Hood...' It was a warning, one he wouldn't heed, refusing to back down from the conversation, one that should have taken place all those months ago, in replace of the poor attempt the day after.

'No, Regina-'

'Hood, listen to me.' Hood. There it was again, pain streaked through him every time she uttered the phrase. Not thief, or outlaw or anything of the sort, but Hood. At least with the former monikers he could interpret them as some form of affection, twisted as it may be, but the latter was completely indifferent, disconnected. And by George, he hated that name with a passion.

'Does your _wife_ know about our little dalliance?' One thing she learnt as the Evil Queen is how to strike and strike effectively. And while the comment did not benefit her in any way, shape or form, it did serve it's purpose, given the mighty flinch he was unable to restrain.

'Please don't dismiss it as such a trivial thing Regina. It meant so much more to me, I assure you.'

'_Does she know of it?_' His silence was louder than any words, the agony of the confession hitting both of them in the worst of ways, crippling them, wounding them more than any other could. 'That is what I thought. Seems like our conversation here is done, now if you would please respect my wishes and get out...' She stood by the doorway, her gaze expressing her utmost desire, and while he was willing to giver her everything, leaving was something he couldn't find it in his heart to follow through with.

'Regina-'

'I really would prefer Miss Mills, if you don't mind dear.'

'M'lady please-' _Please what? Please allow him to use her name, please allow him this one form of intimacy. Or please don't reduce their moment together in such a manner. What? What did he have the right to be pleading for?_

He couldn't concede to her request of calling her Miss Mills, the stab of pain that was wreaked his soul at the thought of referring to her in such a manner was paralysing, but he dare not risk her wrath by continuing to call her by her name.

'What Hood? What could you possibly want from me?'

And to that, he had no definitive answer.

(Except possibly one which he wouldn't dare admit to himself.

But that was before.)

'It truly wasn't like that for me M'lady.' And there was no way, no way in every realm in existence, that she could ignore the utter brokenness that filled the room with his dejected confession. She sighed in defeat, giving up on her preferred method of dealing with others, inflicting hurt was not a wise strategy if it caused herself pain with it's success.

'I understand, I really do, you have Roland and you are an honourable thief, if ever there was one. If you were to leave Marian you wouldn't be the man-' _I fell in love with_ '- that I thought you were. We've gone through all this before, so why are you insistent on opening old wounds?'

'I truly did care for you, _do _care for you. I- I would have sworn I had falling in love.' She should have cursed him, confessing everything she wanted to hear in a situation less than ideal, but all her heart could do is stutter, hope blooming in the heart that she swore would never have it as a residence.

'Don't say that, please, not now. Not now that you're living with me, wife in tow. Not now that your decision is already made... Just don't.'

_Don't give me hope when I know nothing will come from it._

She closed her eyes and braced herself against the wall, her head tilted up as a silent prayer to whatever deity was up there, asking for strength she could never conjure within herself. Strength to resist all temptation, to not ruin the months of building she had spent guarding her heart from him. (Although it was debatable that there was any change at all).

'Do not what, M'lady? Not tell you the things that have been weighing upon my heart for months. I did not tell Marian to protect her, but that in no way detracts an iota from what I feel for you. I may remain in my marriage, but my heart-'

'No!' It was an anguished cry that escaped her lips, the strength she was praying for waning with every word that he spoke. 'Please Robin, just grant that final request.' She didn't realise the slip that escaped her lips, but to him it felt as though the heavens had opened up and given him a glimpse of what perfection was like.

He stalked her like prey, needed to be closer, needing to feel her against him, if just for the last time.

'I may not say a word Regina, I may pretend to live in perfect world for the sake of my duty and my son, but mark my words M'lady, I did fall in love with you and I have yet to fall out.'

He was close. Too close. Her mind was fogging up as she was engulfed by his scent that was washing over her, washing away every form of resistance she had.

And then the front door sounded, breaking the trance that help them in place, causing physical separation as the ramifications of the future actions hit them.

She was literally saved by the bell.

'Not a word?' The desperation she felt bled into her voice, the plead breaking his heart, and any fight he had within himself crumbled instantly.

'I wouldn't dream of it.'

But he would.

_Oh, he would_.

* * *

She didn't know what to expect when she opened the door to Jefferson and his daughter, but the hesitant, almost bashful, smile on the face of the youngest one was certainly not it. Nor was she expecting Jefferson's piercing gaze, anaylsing her every movement and feature.

'Uh, hello.' Robin had knocked her off her guard just moments before and she was not ready to be facing Jefferson so soon, especially since the damn Hatter seemed to read her as soon as he got a look at her face.

'Hello Your Majesty.' Her eyes flicked towards him momentarily at that, there seemed to be no mocking at the title, teasing perhaps, given the smirk on his face and the slight tilt of the ridiculous hat, but definitely no malice. Which confused the Queen.

'You both understand that your home was outside of the safe zone and that you cannot return there until the threat has been dealt with?' They nodded there heads dutifully at the question, allowing Regina to plow onward with the speech. 'Okay, well, you have access to everything in the house except my bedroom and personal study. Chores will be assigned and standard rules apply. We are sharing with the Hood family and on occasion, Henry.' She saw the girl's face light up at the mention of her son and made a mental note to examine this more closely. 'You both get your own room, Roland will share with Henry when he visits and Robin will be with his wife.' Her voice quivered at the statement just slightly, and if the soft look Jefferson had on when she fixed a hard glare toward him, he caught it. 'You both could be sharing with others, but people don't seem to want to stay with the Evil Queen.' She attempted to inject some venom into her tone, but all it succeeded to do was frighten the one she wanted to feel comfortable.

Jefferson simply looked amused.

Damage control was definitely needed.

'Hey,' Regina bent down slightly to face Grace who was still partially hidden behind her father. 'How about you can go up and choose a room all for yourself. And if you like, I can go up later and help you decorate it whatever way you like.' She saw the way the girl's face lit up at the prospect of designing her room, the way she moved from behind her father so freely only hesitating to look up at both of them for permission to go immediately, and sprinting up the stairs once it was given. Somewhere at the back of her mind she noted that she would need to teach the finer rules of her household, but that was not a priority at that current moment. And as soon as Grace went up the stairs, Regina went on the defensive. Jefferson had still not taken another step into her house before she took a step forward and invaded his personal space without a qualm.

'Well, say it.' The confused look on the Hatter's face would have been comical, if not so aggravating. 'What are you waiting for? I thought you would be the first in line to gloat over the situation?'

'Regina.' It was more of a sigh, but the way it came across, although warped by her expectations, seemed demeaning, as though she were but a spoilt child with whom things, especially of this nature, must be dealt with delicately. 'Let's not have this conversation now.'

'So what? We're going to ignore everything from the past? Are we really going to pretend everything is nice and dandy between us once more Hatter?' The sneer on her face was so reminiscent of the Evil Queen that Jefferson almost expected her to call the Black Guards to take him away. 'You truly were a fool then, dear.'

'Not now.' And if she wasn't so ready for a fight, she may have laughed at the bitter irony of having her own words thrown in her face. 'We don't have to deal with it all at once. Especially not now.'

'We can't pretend that there is nothing to be dealt with here. After all, I _did_ separate you from your daughter for thirty odd years. Or doesn't that matter to you?'

'And we won't. But it doesn't have to be in front of your doorway. And frankly, right now, I'm exhausted, cold and in dire need of a hot shower.' He placed a hand upon her shoulder in an attempt to be comforting, and it was that which made Regina give pause, to look at him, _truly _look at him.

'Are you sure?' He knew she was referring to everything and nothing at the same time, that his answer would shape their path to forgiveness, would create their path to forgiveness. When she stepped back from him, he knew that was the olive branch she was extending, that she was telling him with more than mere words that she did hold respect for him, that she did want them to mend their relationship, not ignoring the pain that they have inflicted upon one another, but despite it.

'About that shower? Absolutely positive.' The stupid grin was back on his face, but she couldn't, for the life of her, fault him for it. She attempted a weak one in response, but her lack of trust shone through. 'Hey, we didn't always hate each other, so I don't think we have to continue upon that path.' The step he took forward, being unexpected was not uncomfortable, a familiar position between the two if ever there was one. He was practically pinning her against the wall adjacent to the front door, the distinct scent of leather surrounding the pair of them, the heat emanating from him a sharp contrast to the cool weather outside. A grin spread across her face, _this_, she could handle _this_, she was used to this, (and deep, _deep _down, she missed this, this without it being tainted with the darkness that had previously encompassed her life).

'Alright.' It was a ghost of a whisper, but he caught it and his smile softened at it's utterance.

'But just so you know, if you even dare try something with my Grace...' He left the threat hanging, but the smirk that quirked her face let him know while she was acknowledging it, she was far from intimidated by it. Just like all his attempts in times past.

'Why would I? It seems your little girl has Henry smitten.'

'Well, it must run down our family.' The laugh- the true, carefree laugh- that resounded down the hallway was beautiful to his ears. The darkness from before wasn't present, the evil that had lurked within her banished, and he was finally allowed to hear it for was it truly was.

'You, dear Hatter truly are mad if you believe that. I distinctly that it was _you _who was enamoured with _me_.' The smirk that remained on her lips after laughing did not fade with time and they settled quickly into the rapport that they had before she had fully embraced her persona of the Evil Queen, back in time when she could feel things other than hatred. She was content in his presence, she realised, not completely - after all they did have some issues that they needed to discuss - but enough.

And that is when she realised that he still hadn't move.

And she still hadn't ask him too.

She cleared her throat and looked down, uncharacteristically embarrassed at the displays of emotion. 'Well, I should go check up on your daughter, you can go acquaint yourself with the house and it's other guests.'

'Wait,' she looked at him curiously, wondering what he could possibly have to ask. 'Are you okay with the arrangement?' Her emotions flashed in her eyes for a nanosecond before the mask was put firmly in place, but that was all the time Jefferson needed to see the truth, and yet again, Regina found herself cursing Robin and his successful persuasion that showing emotion was not a weakness. It was becoming increasingly difficult to have her mask so firmly in place for others, it didn't fit as well as it did before, it was odd, different, uncomfortable.

'No, I'm not.' She started to walk away, pull away from the bubble they had formed around themselves, and that, for a reason not yet clear to the Hatter, was something he couldn't allow.

'Hey,' and then she found herself wrapped in arms, pulled into an embrace that felt different and yet all too familiar. His scent was wrong, his muscles not firm enough, but he was Jefferson, and at that very moment, that was all she needed.

And suddenly she was in another world, another time, when another love was ripped cruelly away from her. And Jefferson was there for her, to comfort her, to support her.

His heart broke at the sight of her like this, crushed, broken, longing for the unattainable. While he may put up the pretense of hatred for the woman who separated him from his daughter for twenty eight years, something he couldn't deny existed, he also couldn't deny whatever was formed in the past, in _their _past, was something that didn't disappear with time.

'Jefferson.' It was a shattered breath, escaping her lips without permission, but he didn't hold it against her, he didn't rub the salt in her wounds. All he did was continue to soothe her tearless crying, one hand rubbing circles on her lower back, the other lightly caressing her arm. He held her until she was calm, until she was no longer shaking with the overflow of emotions. And they still remained there as she quickly built up her walls and gathered whatever strength she could muster, and then after. She took whatever scraps of peace fate was willing to pass her way, and at that moment, her heart just that little bit lighter, was one she would cherish.

But then it all came flooding back. Who she was, where she was, who she was _with_, everything.

And suddenly their embrace was too intimate, too close, too much like before.

And that was not allowed.

She pulled away, instinctively clearing her throat, straightening her shirt, avoiding all eye contact with the Hatter who had only made it three steps into her household. The household she would be sharing with him for an indeterminate period of time. Him and Robin. And it all became incredibly confusing, ridiculously quickly.

'Well, I better fulfill the promise to your daughter. I do hope you enjoy your stay here.' She barely allowed a smile to grace her face before sprinting off, up the stairs to his daughter, to safety.

And he watched her take every step.

Leaning against the wall, he couldn't help the smile, much more subdued in comparison to the maniacal one's he was known for, to be present. The flustered look on her face, the moment they shared, all reminiscent of before. Of _their _before.

He continued watching the stairs well after she had walked up them, overcome by the memories and feeling he thought to be well repressed. Not that they negated the feelings he had formed afterwards. But these conflicting emotions were too much to handle currently and while they would need to deal with _this_, with _everything_, soon, they had time, they had _a lot _of time. And so he wandered off to the kitchen, where the smell of cookies still lingered, drawing him closer with every whiff.

Leaving the hallway empty.

But one.

.

Because none saw the thief hiding in the shadows, walking away from all that he had witnessed.

None saw his clenched fists, his tensed jawline, his rigid posture.

But above all, none saw the emotions swirling in his eyes. Jealousy. Hurt. Anger. Betrayal.

(How dare she be so comfortable with someone who is not himself. How dare she not be affected as he so clearly was.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

There was definitely a past between the pair of them, that much he could gather for certain. But what he was more hesitant in dismissing, is whether there would also be a future.

* * *

**DO** people even read these things? I dunno. I do, but I'm crazy like that (probably a good thing if you don't read it, don't wanna be scaring off any readers.) So umm, sorry for the lack of updates. I did start a new fic though *author cheers* and that has been distracting... and I fell in love with Sherlock. Also distracting. Benedict Cumberbatch. _**Definitely **_distracting.

But still, no one can hate me for the slow update anymore than I hate myself. I mean, the guilt I felt whenever I saw an email saying someone favourited/ followed/ reviewed it was bad (not that I don't want you to do that. I do, I mean, I _really, really _do. Like, really really.) I'm still unsatisfied with some of it, but not all. I apologise to any one who feels let down. University started back so updates may be faster? Who knows, I'm odd like that.

And yeah, I'll deal with the Jefferson/ Regina angst later. I needed something to make me happy.

Oh, hello. You're still here? Well in that case, who else loved the Alice in Wonderland (1999) version? Because 'Beautiful Soup' was on repeat during some of that. And oh goodness, 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Bat/ Gnat.' My childhood, right there (with the Lion King and Aladdin of course). Oh, oh - there is a Tumblr gif using the Lion King 2 'One of Us' with Regina - whoever made it, I love them. Sure, combine my 2 greatest loves, I'm not going to go absolutely crazy here. (That is playing right now actually).

Disclaimer: I do not own it.


End file.
